


Surprise!

by Kamaleen



Series: Supernatural Overwatch AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, werewolf mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honey." McCree crooned as he snuggled from behind, arms wrapping around his midsection. "You smell wonderful today."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea what I am doing. Now it's around 50 minutes before midnight that I post this fan-fiction.
> 
> This is a short fan-fiction of me trying to write something after spending times reading posts on tumblr with Werewolf!McCree.
> 
> This is short, and I have no beta-reader nor have I reread it. My grammar can be terrible sometimes. All mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

Hanzo sighed as he felt McCree slowly pulled out, making no move to clean up. If it was before he would have gotten up quickly to clean the liquid that followed out. Werewolf's load was 2-3 times more than human's, also with the higher stamina and libido. To cut it shirt, McCree had spilled his seed in him for 6 times already.

"Honey." McCree crooned as he snuggled from behind, arms wrapping around his midsection. "You smell wonderful today."

"You say that every time I was drowned in your...semen." Hanzo rolled his eyes. "At least this time you didn't smash it on my face." He muttered, feeling McCree nipping his shoulder. Normally he would try to push the other away, afraid that McCree would leave marks [he always did], but today he was too tired. And there were series of hickeys on his chest that would make him wear a proper shirt for a while until they're all gone. Or else, Genji would stare at him with that stupid smiled while the duo-dads [he had no idea why Tracer called them that], Reaper and Soldier76, would gave an amused chuckle before turning to McCree who would pretend to be innocent.

"Honey..." McCree kissed his ears, and that made Hanzo's cheeks heated up a bit. "...I love to see my cum dripping out of you."

"You're terrible at dirty talk." Hanzo groaned, pushing the other back. "Let me rest. Tomorrow we have a meeting with others. I don't to be late. And stop calling me honey." He added, reaching for a blanket which McCree quickly grabbed and draped it over them.

"Goodnight Hanzo," His werewolf whispered, finally settled down with his arms around him. Hanzo sighed, squeezing McCree's hands lightly before closing his eyes. Himself in the past would have shaken his head and wrinkled his nose in disgust, but now he wouldn't trade anything for the man who was cuddling with him.

 

 

"Whoa, where is everybody?"

McCree asked as they entered the meeting room. Hanzo frowned after him. There should be more people, but now they had only Tracer, Reinhardt, and Winston. They're missing Reaper, Soldier 76, Mei, Mercy, Genji, Zenyatta, and Trobjorn.

"Um..." Tracer looked at them, biting her lower lip as if she wasn't sure how to say it. "...Soldier 76 and Reaper won't be joining us today."

"May I ask why?" McCree raised his eyebrows. "I've no problem with my old boss not joinin'... but Mr. Soldier? That's surprising."

"Well, Morrison decided last night that he wanted to be changed." Winston replied with a matter-of-fact tone. "Mei is busy building walls around their quarter. They probably will be spending three days in there."

"Oh...now?" McCree chuckled. "Can't believe it, did anyone think of the celebration yet? I mean; they had been testin' the water for years. And now they're actually a married couple, we should celebrate, light up some fireworks." Despite the cockiness in his voice, Hanzo knew McCree was actually happy with his boss finally got together with the man he had been dating since Overwatch was found.

Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, even that they had tried to kill each other once, and that resulted in Reyes fully turning into a vampire [he was half vampire, until Mercy had attempted to resurrect him that made his vampire genes permanently dominated his human part - resulting in Reyes turning fully into a vampire with new abilities], they still loved each other. And when a vampire turned its human lover into another nocturnal creature, it was like marriage. They would bond with each other physically and mentally through that process. Also, normally newborn vampire would seek blood, but a newborn vampire who just got married in the process would seek an intense sexual intercourse. That meant Reyes and Morrison would be fucking for three days until their thirst for each other had died down. 

"We haven't thought of the celebration yet." Reinhardt said, massaging his chin. He seemed to be serious. "But your suggestion is interesting. I remember storing some firework here, maybe we should throw a feast and light them up like you said."

"What about my brother?" Hanzo asked, taking a seat next to their scientist. In the first month here he would be reluctant to relax, but it had been a year and now it felt like home, family. McCree took a seat beside him, his hand was suddenly on the backrest of Hanzo's chair. Today the werewolf seemed to be more protective than usual and that had Hanzo frowned. Normally McCree would be very protective when his annual rut was near, but it was only two months ago that they spent a week in their bedroom. There was no way that it's a rut.

"They're in the medical wing." Winston replied with a stern face while Tracer was looking away. "He and Zenyatta had been...doing it too extreme last night, going over the top... Trobjorn and Mercy are making sure that no parts of them was broken."

"My goodness..." Hanzo shook his head. Even when he was a cyborg, old habits did die hard for Genji. He didn't want to know what his brother did this time, but he hoped that the Omnic monk was okay. Last time his brother made Zenyatta's system overloaded from spontaneously stimulation... it took a while for the Omnic to come back.

Besides him, McCree chuckled. "Looks like there is more 'troublesome lover' than me." He teased Hanzo with the word Hanzo used to call him. The archer just rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me change my mind." Hanzo replied, his expression unchanged. McCree kissed his cheeks and Hanzo had to stop an urge to push his werewolf lover away. In the corner of his eyes he saw Tracer watching them with a happy grin on her face, while Winston was trying his best not to look at them. Reinhardt, however, wasn't effected at all and decided to brief them on their next mission. 

 

 

"Hey, knock it off." Hanzo grunted as McCree started sniffing and kissing his neck again. They're on a transporter, travelling back to their place after the successful mission of blowing Talon's base up. Tracer was chatting with Mei while trying her best not to look their way. Hanzo didn't blame her, because McCree pulled him to sit on the werewolf's lap as soon as Hanzo walked pass him to the seat besides.

"Don't wanna..." McCree murmured, burying his nose in Hanzo's hair. "You smell so good since last night. What did you do darlin'? You smell like heaven." He siged happily, nuzzling Hanzo's neck. "Like...real heaven. I feel so happy just smellin' your scent."

"Yes, I see that." Hanzo said monotonously as he felt something pushing at his ass. Something he knew too well about. "Can't you hold on until we reach the base?"

"I'm tryin' my best here love." McCree kissed his neck, groaning. "But you smell so good."

"Shut it and sit still." Hanzo ordered, glaring and didn't back down even after McCree gave him his best puppy's eyes.

 

 

"McCree..."

"My name dear...my name..."

"Jesse"

Hanzo cried out, arching his back as Jesse brought him over the edge, moaning as the werewolf fucked him through his release.

"Hanzo" McCree growled, finishing inside his mate, kissing at the bite marks all over Hanzo's neck and shoulder. He couldn't help it. Hanzo just smelt so good, and his mate had been so sensitive these days.

"Jesse, you have been over-protective this past few days." Hanzo said to him after they settled down. McCree was about to say that his mate looked good with cum covering his face when he felt something. His hand was on Hanzo's belly, and it was warmer than usual. McCree frowned, sliding his hand up Hanzo's side, the temperature there was normal. He slid his hand down again, his mate's stomach was still a bit hotter than usual. Normally humans wouldn't be able to feel it, but supernatural beings were more sensitive.

Then it clicked in his head. The change of the scent, Hanzo saying that he was over-protective. Everything.

"Darlin'" McCree said, rearranged their position so now they were face to face. "I think you're pregnant."

"Pardon?" Hanzo frowned. A look of disbelief was on his face. "What did you say?"

"I think you're pregnant." McCree repeated. His voice was cracking. "The change in your scent. Me being over-protective. Your belly is warmer than usual. You're pregnant."

"No! That's impossible." Hanzo sat up, staring at McCree in disbelief. "You're kidding...right?"

McCree saw a glimpse of joy in the pair of dark brown eyes which were staring at him. He knew Hanzo was shocked, but at the same time...happy? He wasn't sure, but it's not important, not right now.

"Let's get you check up." McCree said instead, sitting up and getting out of the bed. Hanzo looked reluctant, but he followed McCree nonetheless.

As they walked in silence toward the lab, McCree couldn't help but wonder if Hanzo wanted to have children. He was okay if his mate wanted to have an abortion, or if that was needed in case the pregnancy was harmful for the archer, but that didn't mean that McCree wouldn't be sad. The werewolf had always secretly wanted to have children. Called it an instinct or anything, but McCree did imagine a peaceful life with Hanzo. No terrorists to fight, not Talons, no the world's crisis. And he really hoped that they could have that some day.

 

"Congratulation! You're pregnant." Mercy said with a warm smile on her face. "The baby, or babies - it will be able to tell after several months from here, are doing well. And don't worry, this pregnancy won't be harmful. Surprisingly, men suffered the pregnancy sickness lesser than women when carrying werewolves' children."

"Wait...how?" Hanzo stuttered, he was still shock after he saw the result of the test. Not even count that they had audience, that duo-dads who just finished their check up after their marathon sex. "I...he's a werewolf. And I am a man."

"It happens because you're lucky." Mercy smiled as she explained. "There is 15% of men to get pregnant after having sex with their male werewolf mates in annual rut. You're very lucky I would say."

Hanzo did not know what to reply, but his mate was smiling ear to ear now, so he composed himself and calmly listening to Mercy telling him about how to cope with the pregnancy. Also, trying his best not to pay attention to the duo-dads who were grinning as well.

 

 

 

 

"Congratulation!"

At first Hanzo wished to keep this quiet, even that he knew it wasn't for long. But as soon as he stepped out of the lab, the rest of Overwatch agents were already waiting for them. Tracer was with a big congratulation sign, which he had no idea how she got it this fast, holding it up with the help of his brother. Trobjorn and Reinhardt were smiling and talking about something that sounded like 'grandchildren' while Mei gave him a shy but sincere smile.

"Congratulation brother!" Genji pulled him into a hug. "I cannot wait to see them!" The cyborg ninja exclaimed excitedly.

"Them...?" Hanzo almost groaned. He wasn't sure what to feel now. But McCree was smiling and had one arm around his waist. Damn, they looked like a newly married couple. And that thought had him blushed even more. "...what do you mean? And how did everyone...know?" He didn't look at McCree, afraid that his mate might be the one telling the others even that Hanzo didn't see him using his phone or anything during the time in Mercy's lab.

And it's Reaper who spoke up. "I texted Tracer and your brother." He said nonchalantly, walking passed Hanzo and McCree with one arm on Morrison's shoulder. "Guess that they might want to celebrate." Reaper chuckled, and this was the first time Hanzo felt like unleashing the twin dragon on the mercenary.

 

 

The congratulation party was over, and now they were back at their quarter. Hanzo sighed as he relaxed against his pillow, which was McCree. They were half sitting half lying on bed, with one if McCree's hand on his belly, around the area that was warmer than others.

"Thank you."

McCree suddenly spoke up. Hanzo blinked, before putting his hand on top of McCree's.

"In which occasion?" He asked softly, nipping at McCree's fingers that touched his cheek.

"Thank you for everything." McCree replied. His voice was soft and full with emotions. "At first I thought that you wouldn't want the child. Thought that you might want to get rid of it." He sighed happily, nuzzling into Hanzo's neck. "Thank you. I just don't know what to say. But I'm so happy right now. Thank you."

Hanzo didn't reply, but he titled his head and pulled McCree down for a kiss. His werewolf cradled his head gently as they brought their lips together in a soft gentle kiss. No need to rush, not need to quicken the pace. Just lips lingered, and taking in the texture of each other's.

"You know..." Hanzo said a while after that, when they're laying down and ready to sleep. "...we should start thinking about the name."

"Or names."

"Yes." Hanzo nodded, feeling McCree's hand caressing his belly and smiled. He wasn't sure how this would turn out, but he would try to make it work. No, he and McCree would make it work.

 

 

 


End file.
